Lonely
by mysticdragon01
Summary: Because of his color and the fact that he is an orphan, Spyro is often bullied and has no one to go to; no one to be friends with. Then, Cynder appears and everything changes. One-shot.


I NEED A FRIEND

By mysticdragon01

So, here is a story I thought about for a long time; an idea hovering in my head at night. It is a story about young Spyro, when Cynder walked into his life. It has no similarity or relevance to 'Time', my fanfic.

Spyro, Cynder, Dragon Guardians are copyright to Krome Studios, Sierra. Also note the plot doesn't really follow the Legend of Spyro trilogy. All rights reserved.

**********

"You're such a dork!" A teenager dragon teased while pushing Spyro.

It was the end of Dragon School; the time of day that the small, lonely purple dragon Spyro hated most. Every single day at the end of school, when the Elder Dragons would be dismissed, numerous dragons would always make fun of Spyro, sometimes beat him up.

But Spyro had nowhere to run to; no one to get help from. He was a purple orphan; purple was a rare color, and because of it no one wanted to adopt him and everyone discriminated Spyro.

"Leave me alone!" Spyro cried while trying to run from the usual group of bullies. A red dragon punched Spyro's head. All of them lifted Spyro, who was frantically flailing, into the air, threw him up and smacked him down to the ground, laughing.

Spyro winced in pain and started to cry softly, and already regretted it. "Oh, look everyone! He's crying! Do you want your mommy? …Oh wait, you don't have one!" All of them laughed wildly.

Spyro stood up and ran while wiping his eyes. He ran out of the small village, past the Dragon Temple, into the forest. He stopped to catch his breath, and then slumped onto a dry moss patch.

"Why me!? Why do I have to be purple? Why do I have to be the stupid orphan? Why!?" Spyro cried to no one. He continued to cry. Every day that passed, every same, painful day, he missed his dead parents more, even though he didn't even know if they were dragons or whatever, neither their name nor color.

The only four dragons who would not greet Spyro with, "Ew, you're purple, freak!" or "Go away!" were Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer. But they weren't really friends, they were mentors teaching Spyro something that he couldn't comprehend nor manage. But they offered Spyro a place to sleep, which was more than Spyro could ask for. Before that he slept under a bridge or in the forest because the caves near the village were populated by bats and bears.

Spyro was getting tired and sleepy, so he started walking back to the dragon temple. His head was down, wings sagged… Sometimes Spyro felt that there was no point in life; once he tried to commit suicide but he only succeeded in bullies making fun of his 'incompetence'.

In a while Spyro reached the large, stone temple. Ignitus saw Spyro come in and asked, "So, how was school?"

"As usual," Spyro mumbled. He paced to a separate room where he had privacy – though privacy was very easy to get for Spyro.

Worried, Ignitus walked into the room to see Spyro curled on the floor, weeping. "Spyro… You were beat up again, huh…"

Spyro looked up and snapped, "What do you care!? I don't have anybody but teachers! Everyone keeps on making fun of me! You're fine! No one dares to make fun of you, and you have the other three guardians as friends!"

With that, Spyro ran out, still crying. He didn't care where he was going; he was too drowned in misery and woe. Suddenly he crashed into the same group that beat him up earlier that day.

"Well what do you know, the purple freak came back for more," the red dragon mocked. Spyro backed off, tried to run away, but the group already surrounded him…

The dragon bullies toyed with Spyro until blood was trickling down his nose and mouth, and he had bruises all over. They all laughed while they walked away while talking about beating Spyro up.

Spyro didn't move, not only because of the pain caused by the dragons but also because he knew wherever he would go, nothing would change. "I… I need a friend," Spyro whispered to himself. He curled up and shivered in the cool air. The sun was setting, but Spyro was too tired and brokenhearted to move.

He closed his watery eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep…

**********

"Wake up… wake up," A female voice urged.

With a groan Spyro replied instinctively, still with eyes closed, "Why should I? So you can make fun of me like everyone does?"

"Please wake up! I'm not going to harm you," the female continued.

Spyro groaned again and opened his eyes. The sunlight was startling, so Spyro shut his eyes again before seeing the female dragon talking to him.

"Come on, don't be scared," the female voice insisted, bulls-eyeing Spyro's emotions.

Spyro opened his eyes again, and the sunlight was now slightly bearable. He saw a black dragoness with clear emerald eyes sitting next to him patiently. She looked about the same age as Spyro and she was almost exactly the same size as him. "W-who are you?" Spyro asked, anxious.

The black dragoness could hear his uneasiness and comforted, "You don't have to be scared of me. My name is Cynder. Who are you?"

"Spyro…," Spyro replied. He sighed and added, "You're about the fifth person here that knows my name. On the good side."

Cynder didn't reply for a moment. Finally, she questioned, "Why were you lying here, alone at night, beaten up like this?"

Spyro sighed again. After a minute he replied, "It's because I'm purple and I'm an orphan."

Cynder also sighed and said, trying to cheer Spyro up, "Well… I'm an orphan too…"

Spyro looked up at her. Another orphan! This ignited hope in Spyro and he wouldn't let it go out. "I never saw you here. Where are you from?" he asked, excited.

"I don't really know. I just stumbled across this village and decided to stay. What about you?"

"Uh… I was born here… Every day I would end up pretty much like this…"

"Then why don't you run away?" Cynder suggested.

"Well… that wouldn't really change anything… and there are four dragons who teach me here…"

"Oh… Hey, school starts soon! You wanna go with me?"

Spyro's face lit up as he started walking next to Cynder. They talked about their past the whole way. Unfortunately they arrived early at school, and the bully dragons were there.

"Um… Cynder?" Spyro called urgently.

"What?"

"Those dragons are the ones that bully me," Spyro whispered frightfully and started to turn around, but the dragons already noticed him and Cynder.

"Looky looky! The purple freak has a girlfriend!" one of them taunted.

The gang immediately surrounded Spyro and Cynder before they could flee. Spyro was afraid, but Cynder seemed determined.

The red dragon noticed this and walked up to her and asked, "Are you not scared of us?"

"Hell no, you moron!" Cynder snapped and punched his face. The red dragon wailed and ran away, but the others stayed, growling.

"Cynder, why did you do that? Now they want to kill us!" Spyro hissed. Cynder ignored the complaint and struck a dragon with her tail. He backed off, but didn't flee.

Spyro realized that he was involved in this, so he slashed at a dragon which was coming closer, making the dragon's chest bleed. Cynder nodded at him; a sign to tell Spyro that that was what he should do.

Suddenly all of the dragons lunged at Spyro and Cynder. Now, Spyro somehow understood what the Guardians taught him. He tail hammered, cut, punched and kicked the upcoming dragons.

Of course, the bullies know how to fight as well, and Spyro received as much cuts, punches and kicks as he dealt. While fighting, Spyro was pushed into Cynder, who thought he was an enemy and cut him.

"Ow! Watch it," Spyro yelped.

"Sorry," Cynder apologized quickly while punching a dragon's face. The scuffle continued, but Spyro and Cynder were getting a little tired. There were four dragons left…

Spyro bit a dragon's neck, killing it. 'I'm a murderer,' Spyro thought to himself as he tail hammered another dragon. It ran of wailing.

A dragon knocked Spyro down, and he moaned, unable to get up and dead beat, "That's it Cynder, I'm done."

Cynder was also on the verge of collapsing. She killed one dragon but the other one pinned her down and started punching her relentlessly. Cynder screamed in pain and Spyro frantically searched his mind for anything; he was too tired to stand.

Suddenly, heat was rising in Spyro's throat. "What the…," Spyro hissed frantically as he felt fire in his mouth. He realized what was happening – Ignitus told him it would come. Spyro spat out a fireball and it hit the bully dragon's back. He flew off Cynder, clutching his back.

Spyro forced himself to crawl to Cynder. Her face was bloody. She looked startled, but she finally said, "Was that you? The fire?"

"Uh… I think so," Spyro replied with disbelief.

"Well, thanks! You did pretty well back there; I guess I underestimated you!" Cynder announced.

Spyro grinned and answered, confused by a positive remark, "Thanks… You did well too."

Cynder smirked. "I don't think we should go to school," she advised. "They'd want revenge."

"I understand. Hey, you wanna go to the temple?"

"Sure, if my legs can carry me!"

Spyro laughed and agreed, "Yeah. Are you as beat as I am? 'Cause I feel like I don't have legs anymore! Geez, how are we gonna get there?"

Cynder also laughed and replied, "I dunno……… Wait a second… Don't expect me to carry you!"

Spyro laughed even more and defended, "No, no! Of course not! …And same to you!"

Cynder punched Spyro playfully, and both started fighting while lying down. Curious, eh? Soon the exhaustion took over and both of them could barely keep awake. But even that turned to a contest of who would fall asleep first.

Since Spyro was considered a 'sleepy-head', he fell asleep first, snoring quietly. Cynder smiled over him and the fact that they have become friends… The only friend for each other… Still smiling, Cynder closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber…

-----

Anyone who would walk through the street that night would see two dragons huddled next to each other and blood stains on them and on the ground. Two dragons that would later become legends… A black dragoness that seems scary at first with emerald eyes; she holds rare power unconsciously… A purple dragon… discriminated but powerful and extremely brave, even though he does not know it…

And both with hearts filled with a spark of hope and friendship.

THE END


End file.
